A variety of dispensing closures for containers for consumer use are currently available. One such closure which combines highly effective operation with desirable aesthetics is a toggle-acting closure in which the actuator is pivotally mounted for pivotal movement between a closed position and an open dispensing position.
One difficulty which is sometimes encountered with such closures is that in shipping and handling, the closure is inadvertently and accidentally moved to the open dispensing position, resulting in spillage of the contents and damage of the container as a saleable item.
It would therefore be of advantage to provide an improved toggle-acting closure in which the possibility of undesirable leakage would be substantially reduced, all without changing or affecting the operation or aesthetics of the closure and associated container, and without otherwise significantly changing the structure.